Galaxy Cop: Nightmares
by Can't Write 010
Summary: *HUMANIZED IN A LEGO WORLD* Benny just couldn't help the nightmares that appear out of nowhere.


**Real people in a Lego filled world. ENJOY! Galaxy Cop!**

* * *

"Pilot Benjamin Astro-Cop."

The guard granted the familiar spaceman access to the Octan Tower. Walking inside, Benny was greeted by many regular people but he wasn't in the vest of moods at all. Marching forward, the blue space suited man sped forward and up to the top floor. Once he reached that level, he had no use in knocking and busted through the giant doors that led to the office of President Business.

"BUSINESS!" He shouted gaining no response.

"Business, I know you're in here so you better come out right now!"

Still silence.

"PRESIDENT BUSINESS-"

There was a sudden muffled shout coming from the supply closet that was off to the side. He slowly floated towards the closet and tried to open the locked door. Yanking as hard as he could, Benny busted the knob and what was inside the closet shocked him more that anything.

"Bad Cop!"

The officer inside the closet's eyes widened at the sight if his husband.

Examining him closely, Benny noticed the cloth tied around his mouth and his arms tied behind his back. "Bad Cop...wha-" He was cut off when Bad Cop groaned. Nodding, Benny reached behind Bad Cop's face and untied the cloth. Once the restricting piece of cloth had been taken off, Bad Cop gave a heavy breath. "Benny." Was all he got out before Benny tackled him into a strong hug. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes..." Benny mumbled. Bad Cop chuckled lowly. "Same to you."

As much as he wanted to have a proper reunion with his companion, Bad Cop knew that they had to leave before he came back. "Ben, we have to go."

Nodding, Benny quickly got to his feet and reached for his husbands hand; helping him up and not letting go until they were out of the supply closet. Running out of the office and down the hallways, Bad Cop guided Benny and not a minute or so later, the two were almost out of the tower.

Almost.

They were so close to the double doors. Just a few more steps an-

"Oh, Bad Cop! Going so soon?" A voice asked when the power was shut down.

"_Business_..." Bad Cop muttered while subconsciously pulling Benny close against his form; both arms instantly wrapped around the master builder. Just then, out of no where, President Business emerged in his Lord Business outfit and towered over the couple. "I don't think your shift is over yet, Bad Cop, is it?" The rhetorical question wasn't answered. "That's what I thou-oh. Benjamin. You're here too. Well, that just makes things a thousand times more interesting, now doesn't it?"

"Business!"

President Business lunged towards the two before they got the chance to react. All Benny could see was the light go black and that was it.

* * *

"AHHH!"

Bad Cop shot up at the sound of his husband's scream. "B-Ben? You okay, love?" He asked softly. He tended to be less violent when it was just the two of them. Benny was shaking. Bad. This was determined when Bad Cop wrapped an arm around his shoulder to pull him close to him. Benny said nothing. He only breathed heavily into Bad Cop's chest.

"Ben." Bad Cop said in his calmest tone.

The astronaut refused to respond. Bad Cop gently pried his husband from his chest and grabbed the sides of the now paling face. "Ben, c'mon, love, look at me." Finally, he got a response from the astronaut. Benny looked up with watery eyes. "_I'm sorry_." His hoarse voice startled Bad Cop a little. Being that his husband usually was either ecstatic about a certain topic, such as building spaceships or the mention of spaceships, or furious due to new aged technology giving him grieve. He rarely ever had tears of sadness fill his eyes.

Bad Cop raised an eyebrow. "Sorry for what?" He asked in the softest tone he could muster; lightly rubbing Benny's arm. Benny chewed the inside of his cheek as he struggled to hold back choked , pent up sobs. "_You were gonna die...I couldn't save you...Bad Cop, I-I'm sor-sorry..._"

Shooshing Benny, Bad Cop kissed the astronauts forehead. "We're fine, love...Alright?"

Benny swiftly leaned up to kiss Bad Cop on the lips before sinking roughly back into husbands embrace.

The spaceman knew that everything with President Business was over and done with. And he knew that Emmet and the others had had de-kraglized everything and everyone, and President Business was now a good guy. Still, he couldn't help the nightmares that came bursting into his mind like rushing water.

But, he also knew that they wouldn't be there to stay with the help of _his_ police officer.

* * *

**Short one shot, I know. Anyway, more galaxy cop will be up soon hopefully. Hope you guys enjoyed. I not then no negative feedback. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
